When the Petal was Fall
by Hime Uguisu
Summary: For SasuIno 1st GWE. Aku bagai kelopak bunga yang tersesat sendirian dalam malam gelap. Yang merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan kelopak lain demi mengikuti keinginanku sendiri. Tapi walau begitu, salahkah aku berharap daun itu jatuh ke kegelapan yang sama untuk menemaniku? Oneshot, RnR


Fic oneshot kali ini spesial untuk Golden Week Event ^o^)/

Soal fic SasuIno saya yang lain, secepatnya akan saya update kok :3

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto** (c) **Masashi Kishimoto**

**When the Petal was Fall** (c) **Hime Uguisu**

**Pairing:**

Sasuke. U - Ino. Y

**Summary:**

For SasuIno 1st GWE. Aku bagai kelopak bunga yang tersesat sendirian dalam malam gelap. Yang merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan kelopak lain demi mengikuti keinginanku sendiri. Tapi walau begitu, salahkah aku berharap daun itu jatuh ke kegelapan yang sama untuk menemaniku? Oneshot, RnR

* * *

**When the Petal was Fall**

A

**Naruto Fanfic**

By

**Hime Uguisu**

For

**SasuIno 1st Golden Week Event**

* * *

**Ino's POV**

Mentari masih enggan menampakkan sinarnya. Akan tetapi itu tak menghalangiku untuk memulai aktivitasku di pagi ini. Berjalan memasuki toko bunga sederhana milikku demi menge-chek persediaan bunga yang kumiliki. Harum serta keindahan kelopak mereka tak pernah membuatku bosan untuk mengaguminya. Kusentuh bunga mawar berwarna merah muda yang terpajang di atas vas meja kasir.

"Ino!" Tiba-tiba pintu toko terbuka begitu saja dengan suara riang yang memanggil namaku. Aku tahu siapa satu-satunya orang yang sudah datang ke tokoku sepagi ini.

"Ada angin apa sampai kau sudah bersemangat sekali hari ini, Sakura?" tanyaku begitu melihat senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Ia menutup kembali pintu toko ini dan berlari mendekatiku yang masih berdiri di dekat meja kasir.

"Aku ada kabar gembira sekali!" serunya. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan bahuku karena terlalu bersemangat.

"Ada apa memangnya, hm?"

"Ibuku bilang, aku akan segera bertunangan dengan Sasuke!" jawabnya. Membuatku terdiam dan menatapnya tajam.

"Siapa itu Sasuke? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengenalkannya padaku! Ayo, sekarang ceritakan padaku tentang hubungan kalian!" ujarku berpura-pura merajuk. Ia hanya tertawa dan berlari-lari kecil menghindariku.

"Rahasia~ pokoknya hari ini juga kau dapat bertemu dengannya karena aku telah menyuruhnya untuk datang ke sini!" jawabnya yang sengaja membuatku penasaran. Aku pun mengejarnya dengan kecepatan lambat. Karena toko ini memang tidak cukup luas untuk menjadi tempat berlari-larian.

Kini matahari telah menampakkan sinarnya dengan jelas. Aku dan Sakura sedang duduk santai di beranda lantai dua rumahku. Toko bungaku masih berada dalam lingkungan rumahku. Karena itu, sangat mudah bagiku untuk memantau toko kesayanganku itu. Toko bunga sederhana yang selalu diimpikan oleh almarhum ibuku.

"Rumahmu ini memang nyaman sekali, ya.." ucap Sakura saat menikmati hembusan angin dan memandangi momiji yang berguguran dari beranda ini. Tetapi keheningan itu terusik oleh suara teleponnya. Ia pun segera meraih ponselnya. "Moshi-moshi, Sasuke. Kau di mana?" ujarnya saat telah tersambung dengan Sang Penelepon. Aku pun menatapnya dengan serius. Mencoba untuk mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau sudah di depan toko? Baiklah, aku akan turun ke toko sekarang. Kau tunggu di sana, ya!" Setelahnya ia meminta ijin untuk turun ke toko. Sementara aku menunggu dengan santai sambil masih duduk di tempatku. Menikmati secangkir teh hangat di tengah angin dingin musim gugur. Kubiarkan waktu berjalan dengan keheningan yang amat menenangkan pikiranku. Beberapa menit berlalu hingga aku dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Ku tolehkan kepalaku demi melihat sosok pemuda yang dibicarakan Sakura sejak tadi pagi.

"Nah Ino, ini Sasuke yang kumaksud sejak tadi!" seru Sakura saat mereka telah tiba di hadapanku. Sakura memperkenalkan seorang pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ekspresi wajahnya tak dapat terbaca olehku. Tatapan mata _onyx_-nya seakan membuat siapapun yang menatapnya terbawa dalam kegelapan yang pekat itu. Rambut midnight-nya semakin menambah kesan suram pada pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu. Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku untuk menghilangkan berbagai pikiran aneh yang tadi terlintas begitu saja.

"Perkenalkan, aku Yamanaka Ino. Sahabat Sakura. Salam kenal, Sasuke-san" ucapku dengan senyuman ramah. Ia hanya membalas dengan 'hn' yang membuatku tambah berpikir bahwa ia benar-benar pemuda suram.

Setelahnya Sakura kembali mendudukkan diri di bangkunya, di sebelahku. Gadis berambut merah muda itu juga menyuruh Sasuke untuk duduk di sampingnya. Hal yang dapat kurasakan di antara mereka adalah _atmosphere_ yang berbeda. Sakura yang terus tersenyum dan terlihat bahagia berada di samping Sasuke. Serta Sasuke yang tampak memaksakan senyumannya dan terlihat canggung di samping gadis itu.

Dari pertemuan pertamaku dengan pemuda itu, dapat kusimpulkan bahwa ia tak mencintai Sakura seperti sepasang kekasih biasanya. Bola matanya itu tak memancarkan cahaya cinta, melainkan tatapan yang menyiratkan rasa iba. Sejak itu aku mengerti, pasti alasan mereka bersama adalah karena penyakit yang diderita sahabatku itu. Aku merasa kasihan pada Sakura karena pemuda yang dicintainya itu tak mencintainya dalam jalan yang ia harapkan. Tapi aku merasa aku tak seharusnya ikut campur dalam masalah mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Saat daun itu mulai tumbuh_

_Saat pertama kali aku melihatnya_

_Saat itu aku masih menyatu dalam satu kesatuan_

_Sebuah bunga dengan kelopak yang saling bertaut_

_Bunga lain tampak menari_

_Menyambut kedatangan daun itu_

_Daun hijau yang hanya diam tak bergeming_

_Walau tubuhnya dihembus angin_

_Hingga kuberpikir, daun itu tak bahagia_

_Walau dapat tumbuh di dekat kelopak bunga indah yang ada di sampingku_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidur nyamanku pagi itu terusik oleh suara telepon yang berdering nyaring. Dengan malas aku meraih ponselku yang tergeletak di atas meja di samping tempat tidurku. Kupaksakkan mataku terbuka demi melihat nama yang tertera di layar. Begitu melihat nama 'Sakura' di sana, aku segera mengangkat telepon itu.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanyaku tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Aku mengganggu, ya? Hehe. Ino, aku ingin mengabarkan bahwa kami akan bertunangan 2 minggu lagi!" serunya. Dari nada suaranya, jelas sekali bahwa ia sangat bahagia.

"2 minggu lagi? Cepat sekali. Kau serius ingin bertunangan dengannya?" Aku segera bangun dari posisi tidurku dan mendudukkan diriku di tepi tempat tidur.

"Tentu saja aku serius. Kami sudah saling mengenal sejak setahun lalu dan aku sangat mencintainya," jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu selamat, ya" ujarku dengan pelan. Aku masih teringat akan sikap Sasuke padanya kemarin. Dengan begitu aku jadi merasa tak yakin untuk membiarkan sahabatku bertunangan dengan orang seperti itu.

"Oh ya, Ino, untuk pertunanganku nanti, aku ingin kau yang merancangkan bajuku, ya? Lalu aku juga ingin memesan bunga-bunga dari tokomu sebagai dekorasi. Bisa, kan?"

"Hee? Kau mau aku yang merancangkan gaunmu? Kau yakin? Maksudku, aku tak begitu pandai dalam merancang ga-" ucapanku segera dipotong olehnya.

"Aku yakin sekali, karena aku percaya kau akan memberikan yang terbaik untukku!" Ia mengucapkannya dengan riang. Membuatku merasa terharu untuk beberapa hal.

"Baiklah. Datanglah ke sini untuk mendiskusikan seperti apa yang kau mau," jawabku.

"Oke, aku akan ke sana siang ini bersama Sasuke!" serunya sebelum akhirnya memutus sambungan komunikasi kami. Aku terdiam mematung begitu mendengar ia kembali menyebut nama Sasuke dengan nada bahagia seperti itu. Pemuda itu..apa yang dipikirkannya soal Sakura, ya?

Siang itu aku sedang duduk di depan meja kerjaku. Menatap beberapa kertas HVS yang masih putih tanpa goresan sedikitpun. Berkali-kali aku hendak menggoreskan pensilku di atasnya, namun berkali-kali juga niatan itu kubatalkan. Rasanya aku tak berani menggambar rancangan baju untuk Sakura. Aku masih memainkan pensilku hingga pintu ruang kerjaku terbuka lebar. Aku sudah hapal sekali dengan kebiasaan Sakura yang masuk rumahku tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Konnichiwa, Ino!" sapa-nya sambil berjalan memasuki ruang kerjaku, diikuti oleh Sasuke. Mereka berdua mendudukkan diri di kursi yang berada di hadapanku. Meja kerjaku yang terbuat dari kayu itu menjadi pembatas di antara kami. Ruangan ini memang dirancang untuk menerima client seperti sekarang ini. Dengan dua buah kursi di hadapanku. Client yang ku maksud di sini adalah pelanggan dari toko bungaku.

"Bagaimana soal design-nya? Apa kau sudah mencoba-coba membuat sketsa-nya?" tanyanya sambil memainkan gelas berisi teh hangat milikku. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah.

"Aku belum bisa menemukan konsep yang cocok untukmu. Kau ingin yang seperti apa? Biar bisa ku gambarkan seperti yang kau inginkan," jawabku. Ia merangkul lengan Sasuke sambil tersenyum ke arah pemuda itu.

"Kau ingin baju yang seperti apa, Sasuke?" tanyanya ramah. Tapi bukan senyuman yang ia dapatkan sebagai balasan, melainkan hembusan napas berat.

"Terserah kau saja," jawab pemuda itu. Membuat senyuman Sakura memudar sesaat, namun segera gadis itu kembali tersenyum padaku. Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa pemuda seperti ini akan menjadi tunangan sahabatku? Ia bahkan tak dapat menghargai perasaan gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu, kau ingin tema-nya bagaimana?" Lagi, Sakura kembali bertanya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya angkat bahu tanpa mempedulikannya. Padahal ini untuk acara pertunangannya. Aku tak dapat melihat Sakura terus diperlakukan dingin seperti itu. Tanpa sadar aku pun memukul meja dengan keras.

"Kau itu bisa peduli sedikit tidak sih?! Kau pikir ini untuk acara siapa, hah?!" bentakku. Membuat Sakura melepaskan rangkulannya pada lengan pemuda itu dan menatapku kaget. Begitu juga dengan pemuda yang kini mata hitamnya menatapku tajam.

"Kau jangan ikut campur masalahku. Urus saja design baju untuk Sakura," balasnya. Membuatku semakin kesal.

"Ini kan untuk pertunangan kalian! Setidaknya jawablah pertanyaan Sakura dengan lebih ramah!"

"Ini mulutku, jadi terserah aku mau menjawab seperti apa!" Ia mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Ino. Jadi..uhuk!" Tiba-tiba Sakura terbatuk. Membuat perhatianku teralih sepenuhnya pada sosok gadis di hadapanku. Ia terus terbatuk sambil menutup mulutnya. Sasuke yang semua terlihat marah, kini menatap Sakura dengan rasa khawatir yang kentara. Aku segera beranjak dari kursiku dan mendekat ke arah Sakura. Menarik paksa tangannya yang menutupi mulutnya. Aku curiga jika ia sudah terbatuk seperti ini.

"Darah.." Dan dugaanku benar, ia batuk berdarah. "Cepat bawa Sakura ke rumah sakit!" seruku panik mengguncangkan bahu Sasuke. Pemuda itu mengangguk dan segera menggendong Sakura menuju mobilnya. Aku mengikuti mereka begitu saja karena terlalu khawatir pada gadis itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Angin pun kembali berhembus_

_Seakan menarik kelopak bunga lain_

_Untuk ikut terbang jauh dalam festival angin di awan_

_Akan tetapi daun seakan tak mengijinkan_

_Ia semakin mendekat dengan kelopak itu_

_Berusaha memeluknya untuk tetap kuat_

_Saat itu aku menyadari bahwa Sang Daun tak sedingin yang kukira_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku duduk dengan gelisah di depan ruang rawat inap rumah sakit Konoha. Orang tua Sakura, yang segera datang begitu ku kabari soal anak mereka, duduk di sampingku. Kulihat nona Haruno itu menangis sambil bersandar di bahu suaminya. Sementara Sasuke tetap berdiri di seberang tempat duduk kami. Ia terus menatap pintu ruangan tempat Sakura mendapatkan perawatan intensif. Sorot matanya nampak sendu. Rasanya aku berpikir bahwa sebenarnya ia peduli pada Sakura.

"Hey, kenapa kau mau bertunangan dengan Sakura? Apa ada yang memaksamu? Karena sepertinya aku tak melihat cinta di sorot mata itu," bisikku saat aku beranjak dari kursiku dan berjalan mendekatinya. Ia menggenggam lenganku. Mendekatkan mulutnya di telingaku.

"Kita bicara di luar. Di sini ada orang tuanya," balasnya. Aku mengangguk. Kami pun berpamitan pada orang tua Sakura, dan berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit ini. Tangannya masih menggenggam pergelangan lengan kananku. Aku hanya menatap punggungnya yang seakan terbebani sesuatu. Apa itu karena Sakura?

"Baiklah, jadi jawaban apa yang akan kau katakan padaku?" tanyaku saat kami telah sampai di tempat parkir. Berdiri di depan mobil sedan hitam miliknya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu mobil yang masih tertutup itu. Kami terus terdiam hingga akhirnya pemuda dengan tatapan datar itu mulai berbicara.

"Sebenarnya kami dijodohkan," ujarnya. Membuatku langsung menatapnya dengan tajam. "Tadinya aku menolak perjodohan konyol ini. Namun keadaan dan paksaan dari orang tua-ku yang sebenarnya adalah kerabat dekat keluarga Haruno membuatku menerimanya. Awalnya aku juga kaget begitu mendengar bahwa Sakura menyukaiku. Kami sudah mengenal sejak setahun yang lalu. Ia memang gadis yang baik, tapi entah mengapa aku tidak bisa mencintainya seperti itu," jelasnya.

"Kau pasti mau menerimanya juga karena kasihan padanya, kan? Aku sudah hapal sekali dengan tipe laki-laki sepertimu," celetukku. Kulihat ia menghela napas panjang. Seulas senyum tipis terlukis di wajahnya.

"Yah, kau benar. Aku berpikir tak ada salahnya menerima gadis itu. Toh hidupnya juga tak akan lama lagi. Aku yang dapat berpikir seperti itu jahat sekali, ya?" Senyumannya berubah sinis. Seperti ingin mentertawakan serta menangisi diri sendiri. Aku tahu ia memang kejam sekali karena berpikir seperti itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ucapannya memang benar adanya. Aku tak bisa memaksanya untuk menjauhi Sakura karena gadis itu sendirilah yang telah menobatkan hatinya pada pemuda di hadapanku. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang adalah mendukungnya. Membantu untuk mensukseskan acara pertunangannya dan membuatnya bahagia. Ya, aku harus melakukannya.

"Sasuke, bagaimana jika sementara Sakura dirawat di rumah sakit, kau yang membantuku mempersiapkan berbagai hal untuk pertunangan kalian?" Aku mengajukan usul yang terlintas begitu saja di benakku. Ia menatapku heran.

"Semua hal itu sudah diurus oleh keluargaku kok," jawabnya.

"Tapi Sakura memintaku untuk menangani gaun dan pakaian untukmu! Ia juga mempercayakan toko bungaku untuk menghias dekorasi bunga di tempat pestanya nanti!" ujarku tak mau kalah. Sasuke hanya angkat bahu.

"Terserah kau saja. Sekarang biar ku antar dulu kau pulang," jawabnya. Aku hanya tersenyum lebar dan berlari ke arah pintu yang lain. Menaiki mobil ini. Di kepalaku telah menari-nari berbagai hal yang akan kulakukan untuk membuat Sakura senang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku hanya dapat menyaksikan_

_Tanpa memberi tanggapan dan kasih_

_Tanpa ikut menghibur kelopak lain_

_Saat itu aku sadar akan satu hal_

_Aku memang kelopak bunga egois_

_Yang ingin tumbuh dan bersinar dengan warnaku_

_Untuk mendapatkan daun itu_

_Hanya untuk diriku sendiri_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari yang baru telah tiba. Matahari telah memberikan cahayanya lagi. Kalender telah berganti. Jam senantiasa berlari. Walaupun musim ini belum berganti dan masih tetap diwarnai oleh indahnya dedaunan yang berguguran. Aku menatap semua perubahan itu dari sini. Dari kursiku tempat ku duduk saat ini. Kursi kasir di toko bunga sederhana milikku. Tak ada yang spesial hari ini. Semua berjalan seperti biasa. Pelanggan yang silih berganti memasuki tokoku. Bunga-bunga yan mekar dengan indah di sekitarku. Hingga pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang membuatku sedikit kaget.

"Sasuke?" Kalimat itulah yang pertama terucap oleh mulutku. "Sakura kan sedang di rawat di rumah sakit, jadi ia pasti tidak ada di sini. Lalu untuk apa kau ke sini?" tanyaku heran. Ia berjalan mendekati mejaku. Memukul pelan kepalaku. Aku tambah menatapnya heran.

"Kau lupa, ya? Kau sendiri yang memintaku kemarin untuk membantumu mengurusi hal-hal..apalah itu. Karena itu aku datang ke sini," jawabnya. Begitu mendengar jawaban darinya, ingatanku langsung berputar kembali ke hari kemarin. Aku baru ingat sekarang.

"Ah, iya aku ingat! Kalau begitu ayo kita buat design bajunya!" seruku terlalu bersemangat. Aku menarik tangannya untuk memasuki rumahku. Di toko ini terdapat pintu yang dapat membuatku langsung tembus ke halaman rumahku. "Tolong jaga toko-nya, ya!" Perintahku saat aku bertemu dengan salah seorang anak buahku yang sedang sibuk menyiram bunga di halaman. Ia hanya mengangguk. Membuatku tersenyum. Kami pun berjalan menuju ruang kerjaku yang kemarin.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali," komentar Sasuke sambil menutup pintu ruanganku. Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada di hadapanku. Masih seperti posisi kemarin. Aku juga mendudukkan diriku di bangku kesayanganku. Menatap kertas HVS putih yang bersih dari goresan pensil ataupun spidol.

"Jadi konsep seperti apa yang kira-kira cocok untuk Sakura?" Aku memulai percakapan kami soal acara pertunangan mereka nanti.

"Semalam saat aku tanyakan padanya konsep seperti apa yang dia mau, ia menjawab ingin konsep musim semi. Di mana semua bunga yang bermekaran mengelilinginya. Soal gaun juga tentunya gaun yang bertemakan musim semi. Bagaimana? Apa itu cukup membantumu untuk membayangkan akan seperti apa?" jelasnya. Ternyata ia benar-benar menanyakan pada Sakura. Aku jadi bingung, sebenarnya ia itu peduli pada pertunangan itu atau tidak sih.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku akan membuat gaun berwarna putih dengan design simple namun manis, dengan memberikan sentuhan sedikit motif bunga sakura berwarna pink pastel," ucapku sambil mulai menggambarkan sketsa gaun secara sederhana. Aku terus sibuk berkonsentrasi pada sketsaku dan membiarkan Sasuke hanya melihatku. Pemuda itu menatap sketsa yang perlahan semakin jelas tergambar di kertas HVS yang semula polos tadi. Kami menghabiskan waktu hanya dengan menikmati keheningan. Suara goresan pensil serta hembusan napaslah yang mendominasi ruangan ini. Aku mulai meletakan pensilku dan mengambil spidol berwarna merah muda. Memberikan warna pada gambar bunga sakura yang berukuran kecil-kecil di sketsa gaun itu.

"Kau suka sekali menggambar atau kau suka sekali membantu Sakura?" Pemuda yang sejak tadi terdiam itu kini mulai angkat bicara lagi. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan bosan. Rupanya orang pendiam seperti itu bisa merasakan bosan juga. Aku hanya tersenyum. Menghentikan sejenak kegiatan mewarnaiku.

"Hmm..mungkin keduanya? Aku memang suka mendesign baju dan aku juga senang membantu Sakura. Lebih tepatnya aku ingin membuatnya selalu terlihat bahagia. Menjaga senyumannya itu agar tetap cerah. Kau juga harus menjaga dan menyayanginya, ya!" jawab sambil tertawa kecil setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Sasuke hanya angkat bahu.

"Aku tak bisa janji seperti itu dulu untuk saat ini. Karena sejujurnya, aku juga masih tak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku padanya. Aku tak merasa senang sama sekali di dekatnya. Walau ia memang cantik, tapi aku tak tertarik dengannya," ujar Sasuke. Mata hitamnya menatapku dalam. Aku selalu merasa akan ditenggelamkan jika menatap mata _onyx_ itu. "Kau mengerti bahasa bunga, kan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Aku heran, orang ini dapat mengganti topik pembicaraan kami dengan cepat. Aku hanya memberi anggukan singkat sebagai jawaban. "Bagus. Kalau begitu, silakan lanjutkan sketsamu," lanjutnya lagi. Walau aku masih bingung, aku tetap tak bertanya. Hanya kembali meraih spidolku. Sesekali aku menatapnya. Mendapatinya masih menatapku seperti sebelumnya. Tapi kali ini bola mata itu tak menatap ke arah sketsa. Melainkan menatap wajahku. Membuatku merasa malu ditatap serius seperti itu. Aku pun segera mengalihkan perhatianku kembali pada sketsa gaun yang sedang kuwarnai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku kelopak bunga yang pudar_

_Yang tega membiarkan angin_

_Terus menghembus kawananku_

_Aku sadar aku tak seindah dia_

_Yang tampak mekar sempurna dengan warna cerah_

_Terus menarik perhatian para dedaunan_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu aku memulai hariku dengan sarapan yang tenang bersama dengan ayah. Sesekali aku bercerita soal kejadian-kejadian yang kualami sampai menceritakan pertunangan Sakura juga. Ayah terlihat bahagia mendengar kabar soal pertunangan Sakura. Aku memang sudah berteman lama sekali dengan Sakura, hingga gadis itu sudah seperti bagian dari keluarga kami. Aku masih asik berbincang dengan ayah usai sarapan hingga akhirnya percakapan kami dipotong oleh salah seorang anak buahku yang biasa menjaga di toko.

"Ino-san, ada kiriman bunga untukmu," ujarnya. Ia pun menyerahkan buket bunga berisi beberapa batang bunga mawar oranye. Aku terdiam sejenak sambil menatap setiap bagian dari buket itu. Mencari-cari kartu pengirim yang mungkin terselip di sana. Namun nihil. Tak ada kertas apapun di sana.

"Siapa yang mengirimnya?" tanyaku bingung. Ia hanya menggeleng, lalu meminta ijin pergi untuk kembali menjaga toko. Ayah terlihat tersenyum dengan penuh makna. Aku curiga ia salah paham soal ini.

"Mawar oranye. 'Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam', eh? Sepertinya sekarang anak ayah punya penggemar rahasia. Haha," ucapnya sambil tertawa. Entah kenapa ucapannya itu membuatku malu.

"Ayah apa-apaan sih. Mungkin ini hanya kiriman dari salah satu pelanggan di toko bungaku." Aku pun berlari menuju kamarku yang berada di lantai dua sambil tetap memegang bunga itu. Memasuki kamarku dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Mendudukkan diriku di tepi ranjang tempat tidur. Sepasang _aquamarine_-ku tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari kelopak mawar oranye itu. Ini pertama kalinya aku mendapat kiriman bunga selain dari kerabat dekatku. Rasanya lucu juga. Aku mencoba memperkirakan siapa pengirim bunga ini.

"Sasuke?" Nama itu yang muncul begitu saja di otakku. Aku teringat akan pertanyaannya kemarin soal bahasa bunga. Jangan-jangan ia yang mengirim bunga ini? Tapi aku segera menepis pemikiran konyol itu. Tidak mungkin Sasuke mengirimkan bunga seperti ini padaku, kan? Saat aku masih sibuk menepis pemikiranku sendiri, ponselku tiba-tiba saja berdering. Membuatku kaget. Aku pun segera meraih ponselku yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidurku.

"Hai, moshi-moshi." Aku mengangkat telepon itu secara spontan. Walau kuakui nomor yang tertera di layar sama sekali tak kukenal.

"Ino, kan?" Suara yang sudah kukenal terdengar di seberang sana.

"Ya, ini aku. Kau tahu darimana nomorku, Sasuke?" tanyaku langsung pada intinya. Sebelum ia menjawab, aku sudah dapat menduga jawabannya. "Dari Sakura, ya?"

"Kau sudah dapat menjawabnya sendiri. Oh ya, hari ini aku ingin mencari cincin. Kau mau ikut?" ajaknya.

"Tentu saja aku mau! Kita janjian di mana?"

"Aku sudah di depan rumahmu. Kau turunlah ke toko," ujarnya. Aku terdiam sejenak sebelum memutuskan hubungan komunikasi kami dan berlari turun ke lantai bawah. Meninggalkan bunga mawar itu tergeletak di atas kasurku. Bagaimana bisa ia sudah sampai di toko? Kalau begitu, kemungkinan Sasukelah pengirim mawar itu semakin besar. Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa tapi yang jelas wajahku terasa hangat. Tanganku menggenggam ponselku dengan erat. Rasanya aku jadi gugup sekali.

Saat aku sudah berjalan keluar rumah, aku dapat melihat mobil Sasuke terparkir di depan pagar rumahku. Segera aku membuka pagar itu dan berjalan menghampirinya yang sedang berdiri di samping mobil. Melihatku, ia pun segera membukakan pintu mobilnya. Mempersilakan aku untuk masuk. Aku mendudukkan diriku. Menunggunya hingga memasuki mobil. Suasana di dalam mobil itu benar-benar terasa canggung sekali.

"Err..Sasuke, boleh aku bertanya satu hal padamu?" Aku berusaha membuka mulutku walau terasa berat.

"Boleh. Apa?" balasnya yang mulai menjalankan mobil sedan hitamnya. Pandangan matanya lurus ke depan. Memperhatikan jalan dengan serius.

"Apa kau yang mengirimkan bunga mawar orange untukku?" tanyaku langsung ke bagian intinya. Untuk beberapa saat, ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Pemuda itu terus fokus pada kegiatan menyetirnya. Membuatku menghela napas kecewa. Tentu saja bukan Sasuke pengirimnya. Apa sih yang kuharapkan sebenarnya? Aku benar-benar bodoh.

"Memang aku yang mengirimnya. Kau mengerti maksudnya, kan?" jawabnya setelah beberapa menit terlalui dengan keheningan. Aku tersentak seketika. Menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu ingin mengenalku lebih jauh?"

"Kau ingin tahu apa maksudku?" Dari nada bicaranya, ia terdengar serius. Aku mengangguk dengan ragu. Selanjutnya Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalanan perumahanku yang sepi. Matanya menatapku dengan tajam. Tangannya menyentuh wajahku.

"Sasuke?" Aku semakin tak mengerti dibuatnya.

"Ino, sejak pertama kali melihatmu, aku tertarik sekali padamu. Entah kenapa kau terlihat indah di mataku," ujarnya tiba-tiba. Rasanya jantungku ingin melompat saat ini juga.

"Bukankah Sakura lebih indah dariku? Ia cantik, dan ia juga gadis yang bersemangat. Bagaimanapun juga seharusnya ia terlihat lebih cerah dariku," balasku dengan suara pelan. Sungguh, aku ingin mengutuk wajahku yang terasa panas sejak tadi. "Lagipula, ia calon tunanganmu, kan? Apakah ia kurang indah di matamu?" bisikku semakin pelan. Sasuke menatapku semakin dalam. Seakan memaksaku untuk hanyut bersama _onyx_-nya yang lebih gelap dari malam.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang padamu kalau kami ini dijodohkan? Aku tak pernah tertarik padanya. Mataku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan rasa kasihan. Kau mengerti kan maksudku, Ino?" Aku semakin tercekat dibuatnya. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku mendapatkan pengakuan seperti ini. Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. "Ino, apa kau mau menjalin hubungan denganku?" bisiknya tepat ditelingaku.

DEG!

Kepalaku rasanya ingin meledak. Apa ia sedang mempermainkanku sekarang? Apa aku sedang bermimpi sekarang? Apakah dia hanya orang lain yang menyamar menjadi Sasuke? Entah, rasanya kepalaku tak dapat berpikir dengan jernih. Ia kembali menatapku. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Kami hampir saja berciuman jika akal sehatku tak segera kembali. Aku mendorong bahunya dengan kuat saat bibir kami hampir bersentuhan. Sasuke terlihat kaget mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Aku pun segera mengalihkan pandanganku menuju jalanan di sebelahku.

"Kau akan membeli cincinnya di mana? Sebaiknya cepat ke toko itu, aku tak punya banyak waktu senggang," ujarku ketus. Ia tak membalas ucapanku. Dinyalakannya mesin mobil ini. Kembali melajukannya dan membuat kami semakin menjauh dengan tempat kami berhenti tadi. Suasana kali ini jauh terasa lebih berat dibandingkan dengan saat aku baru masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Sasuke membuka pintu toko perhiasan di depan kami. Sedangkan aku hanya berjalan mengikutinya di belakang. Wajahku terus tertunduk. Tak sanggup menatap wajahnya. Ia tampak melihat-lihat cincin yang terpajang di etalase toko. Aku juga ikut melihat-lihat koleksi cincin yang terlihat mahal itu. Sejak tadi aku berusaha memikirkan Sakura. Bagaimanapun juga saat ini aku sedang berjalan dengan kekasihnya.

"Menurutmu mana yang bagus? Aku tidak mengerti soal hal seperti ini," ujar Sasuke sambil mendekat ke arahku. Perlahan tapi pasti, aku sedikit melangkah menjauhinya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" tanya salah seorang pegawai toko itu saat melihat Sasuke yang tampak bingung menatap cincin-cincin itu.

"Saya sedang mencari cincin untuk pertunangan. Apa Anda punya saran?"

"Sepertinya cincin ini akan sangat cocok untuk tunangan anda." Pegawai toko itu menunjukan sebuah cincin emas putih dengan hiasan empat buah berlian kecil yang tampak berkilau. "Nona cantik ini pasti akan sangat cocok mengenakannya," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

"Eeh..Anda salah paham! Itu bukan un-"

"Aku ambil yang ini satu pasang," kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk cincin yang sedang dipegang pegawai toko itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dosa ini ingin kuhapus_

_Agar warnaku kembali cerah_

_Tak pudar dengan aura suram_

_Karena aku ingin membuat bunga ini_

_Tampak lebih cerah dan berwarna_

_Walau aku masih termasuk_

_Dalam satu kesatuannya_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakuraaa!" seruku saat menjenguk sahabatku itu. Gadis yang masih terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit itu tersenyum lebar saat melihatku. Aku memeluk tubuh ringkih itu. Kulitnya terasa dingin.

"Ino, benarkah kau membantu Sasuke memilih cincin kemarin?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. "Benarkah kau juga merancang baju bersama Sasuke?" Ia bertanya lagi. Anggukan pun kembali mewakili jawabanku. Aku masih mempertahankan senyuman di wajahku. "Kyaa aku senang sekali dua orang yang ku sayangi bekerja sama untuk membantuku. Terima kasih, Ino!" ujarnya yang semakin mempererat pelukannya. Aku pun melepaskan pelukan itu saat menyadari pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Sasuke yang berjalan mendekati kami.

"Sakura, aku ingin bicara sesuatu denganmu." Sasuke berujar serius.

"Ada apa? Bicara saja sekarang." Sakura tersenyum menatap pemuda di hadapannya. Sasuke segera melirik ke arahku. Mengerti apa maksudnya, aku pun segera berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Menyandarkan tubuhku pada pintu yang kini tertutup. Samar-samar aku dapat mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Apa benar yang dikatakan ibumu semalam? Apa benar penyakitmu bertambah parah?"

"Yah, begitulah. Kau lihat sendiri kondisiku sekarang."

"Jawab aku dengan jujur, apa benar dokter mengatakan umurmu hanya dapat bertahan sampai 1 minggu lagi?" Kali ini Sasuke bertanya dengan lembut sekali. Bukan, lebih tepatnya terdengar semakin melemah. Hatiku rasanya tersayat begitu mendengarnya. 1 minggu lagi? Lalu bagaimana soal pertunangannya? Aku masih belum membahagiakannya. Aku..apa yang harus kulakukan? Kakiku terasa lemas sekali. Membuatku jatuh terduduk begitu saja. Menenggelamkan wajahku di antara lututku yang tertekuk. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Sakura terlihat senang sekali melihatku dan Sasuke menyiapkan pertunangannya. Itu karena ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Entah kenapa aku jadi merasa jahat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Suara itu terdengar begitu dekat. Saat kutolehkan kepalaku, Sasuke sudah berdiri di sana sambil memegangi pintu yang baru saja dibuka olehnya. Aku segera bangkit dari posisiku.

"Tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa. Kau sudah selesai bicara dengannya?" Aku mendudukkan diriku di kursi yang terdapat tepat di depan ruang rawat inap Sakura.

"Ya. Apa kau mendengar pembicaraan kami?" Ia menutup pintu kamar itu, dan duduk di sampingku.

"Hanya sampai soal usia Sakura yang..." Aku tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatku. Rasanya air mataku mengalir begitu saja. Kurasakan jemari hangat Sasuke mengelap air mataku.

"Kau tak mendengar yang setelahnya?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng. Aku memang sudah tak dapat berkonsentrasi setelahnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Ino, soal yang kemarin.."

"A-aku sudah melupakannya kok. Tenang saja. Aku juga tak bercerita pada Sakura. Haha," ujarku kaku sambil tertawa hambar. Sasuke mengelus pelan kepalaku. Lalu kembali turun untuk menyentuh wajahku.

"Bohong. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku kemarin. Kalau begitu kuganti pertanyaannya sekarang. Aku menyukaimu. Apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama?" Rupanya ia tak melupakan soal kemarin. Aku tak sanggup membuka mulutku. Rasanya seperti dicekik.

"Jangan bercanda, Sasuke. Kau sudah punya Sakura, kan?" Aku mengalihakan pandanganku darinya. Tak ingin tenggelam semakin dalam karena tatapannya.

"Jawab saja dengan jujur, apa kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku?" Ia memaksaku untuk kembali menatapnya. Aku tak dapat menghindar lagi dari pemuda itu. Aku sudah masuk ke dalam jeratnya. Aku tak bisa lari lagi. Aku tak bisa bohong lagi. Walau berat, aku menganggukan kepala ini. Membuatnya memelukku seketika.

"Aku semakin suka dengan gadis yang jujur seperti itu, Ino," bisiknya dengan suara rendah yang membuatku merinding. Air mataku masih tak dapat berhenti mengalir. Beberapa saat kami berpelukkan hingga aku melepaskannya. Berjalan memasuki kamar Sakura. Meninggalkan Sasuke terduduk di luar seorang diri.

"Ino, apa kau membawa design gaunnya?" Sakura kembali tersenyum saat mendapati aku kembali berjalan mendekatinya. Aku mengangguk dan memberikan selembar kertas yang kusimpan di dalam saku celanaku. Ia pun memperhatikan gambar itu. "Benar-benar cocok dengan musim semi. Seperti yang aku mau. Kau memang hebat, Ino!" Serunya.

"Aku hanya melakukan seperti yang kau mau kok," ucapku tersenyum canggung.

"Tapi apa aku boleh minta warnanya diganti? Aku ingin sentuhan warna pink pastel ini menjadi warna violet-blue,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kelopak bunga lain tersenyum_

_Merangkulku yang pudar ini_

_Mengajakku bernyanyi_

_Membuatku semakin tercekik_

_Dalam rasa bersalah_

_Hingga aku merasa tak kuat lagi _

_Mempertahankan diriku di sini_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu aku sudah disibukkan dengan berbagai macam bunga-bunga berwarna cerah. Aku juga kaget begitu mendapat telepon dari Sakura yang mengatakan pertunangannya akan dipercepat menjadi 3 hari lagi. Itu sunggu berita yang membuatku sibuk menyiapkan bunga apa saja yang akan kupesan untuk digunakan di pesta pertunangan itu. Untunglah rancangan serta bahan gaunnya sudah kuberikan pada penjahit sejak kemarin. Semua jadi bekerja dengan terburu-buru.

"Ohayou, Ino," sapa pemuda yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam tokoku. Sasuke, ia jadi sering datang sejak pagi ke sini. Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Ohayou. Pasti keluargamu sedang sibuk sekali, ya?" tanyaku berbasa-basi. Ia hanya menangguk dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kasir.

"Ya, begitulah. Kulihat ayahmu juga ada di kediamanku bersama dengan keluarga Haruno," jawab Sasuke sambil memainkan pulpen yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Entah kenapa ayahku juga jadi ikut sibuk. Mungkin karena aku menceritakan soal pertunangan Sakura."

"Ino, apa kau tak merasakan apa-apa melihatku akan bertunangan dengan Sakura?" Tiba-tiba nada bicaranya berubah serius. Topik yang selalu kuhindari pun diungkit kembali olehnya.

"Aku? Kau ingin aku merasakan apa? Aku tak punya hak untuk merasakan apapun selain ikut bahagia melihat sahabatku bahagia," jawabku sambil tersenyum pahit. Aku menatap bunga lily putih di dekatku.

"Kau tak merasa cemburu atau marah?"

"Entahlah, Sasuke. Sekalipun aku merasakannya, tetap saja tak akan ada yang berubah. Jadi, sepertinya aku akan membiarkan diriku mati rasa seperti ini."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin seperti ini. Ino, aku sungguh mencintaimu. Aku tak ma-"

"Sudahlah. Aku berterima kasih kau sudah mau mencintaiku. Kau sebaiknya melihat ke depan. Hari petunanganmu 3 hari lagi. Saat ini saja aku sedang mengurusi bunga untuk dekorasinya."

"Kau lebih suka begini? Berpura-pura bahagia membantu Sakura padahal itu semua hanya untuk menutupi perasaanmu?"

"Itu urusanku. Kita tak punya hubungan apapun, dan sebaiknya tak akan pernah punya. Kau jangan merusak kebahagiaannya yang terakhir!" Suaraku mendadak semakin parau. Kembali aku merasa hatiku seperti ditusuk. Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini adalah bekerja dengan sebaik mungkin untuk membuat sahabatku bahagia.

"Kau yakin tak akan menyesal membiarkanku seperti ini?" Sasuke memelukku dari belakang. Aku dapat merasakan hembusan napasnya yang hangat.

"Aku yakin pada keputusanku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku pun terjatuh_

_Melepaskan diriku dari bunga itu_

_Membiarkan kelopak lain_

_Bercahaya dengan warna mereka_

_Mereka...tanpa aku_

_Di bawah sini gelap_

_Dengan kelopak bunga yang telah mengering_

_Mati dan menyelimuti perasaanku_

_Yang juga telah ikut mati_

_Dengan kelopak lain_

_Yang terbuang dari kelompoknya_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku berlari secepat yang kubisa menyusuri koridor rumah sakit ini. Karena pagi itu aku mendapat telepon dari nyonya Haruno bahwa Sakura kritis. Aku pun membuka pintu kamar rawat inapnya. Mendapatinya sedang terlelap. Sepertinya ia telah melewati masa kritisnya. Di sana ada nyonya dan tuan Haruno. Ayah dan ibu Sasuke juga ada di sana. Dengan Sasuke yang hanya berdiri di sudut ruangan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" tanyaku lemas. Ibunya tersenyum tipis.

"Saat ini keadaannya mulai stabil. Semalam ia batuk berdarah dan sempat sesak napas," jawab nyonya Haruno. Wanita itu berusaha tampak tegar. Aku menghela napas lega. Hari pertunangannya besok. Apakah ia akan baik-baik saja saat itu? Aku pun berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Apa besok ia sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit dengan keadaan seperti itu?"

"Entahlah. Keadaannya tak dapat diprediksi," jawab Sasuke. Aku tak mau meninggalkan ruangan ini. Aku ingin saat Sakura membuka mata, ia dapat melihatku. Aku ingin ada di sampingnya saat masa sulitnya.

Tanpa terasa malam hari telah tiba. Orang tua Sakura dan orang tua Sasuke pamit pulang untuk mengurusi persiapan acara besok. Mereka menitipkan Sakura pada Sasuke sampai mereka kembali lagi tengah malam nanti. Aku juga masih menunggu di sini. Sampai akhirnya mata _emerald_ itu mulai menampakkan sinarnya.

"Sakura!" seruku saat menyadari ia telah membuka matanya.

"Ino, aku senang kau di sini. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu." Gadis yang biasa berujar dengan ceria itu kini hanya dapat berucap lemah.

"Bicaralah, aku akan mendengarkannya."

"Soal pertunangan besok, aku minta maaf sekali karena tak memberi tahukanmu sejak beberapa hari yang lalu," ujarnya. Membuatku heran begitu mendengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pertunangan besok, aku ingin kau yang menggantikanku." Kata-katanya membuatku kaget seketika. Aku yang salah dengar atau dia yang salah bicara?

"Menggantikanmu? Apa yang kau maksud sebenarnya sih? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti." Tanpa sadar aku sudah meninggikan suaraku sehingga terdengar seperti membentak.

"Ino, Sasuke mengatakan padaku soal hubungan kalian 2 hari yang lalu. Aku mengerti. Karena itu, aku sudah mengatakan pada semuanya untuk membuat acara ini menjadi acara pertunanganmu dengan Sasuke," jelasnya. Ia masih dapat tersenyum padaku. Aku menggoyangkan bahunya. Menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kenapa, Sakura? Ini seharusnya menjadi pertunanganmu! Aku sudah membantu menyiapkan semuannya untukmu. Kenapa kau berkata begitu tiba-tiba? Kami tak memiliki hubungan apapun kok!" balasku seakan tak terima. Bagaimana mungkin ia menyerahkan kebahagiaannya padaku? Aku bukanlah orang yang tega mengambil darinya seperti ini.

"Aku tak apa-apa kok. Toh aku sadar, tak lama lagi aku akan meninggal. Aku tak akan mampu membahagiakan Sasuke. Aku juga belum dapat membahagiakanmu. Karena itu, ini adalah kesempatan terakhir bagiku untuk membahagiakan kalian," ucapnya. Air mataku kembali meleleh. Aku tak mengerti mengapa gadis di hadapanku dapat mengatakan hal seperti itu. Aku juga tak mengerti mengapa Sasuke merahasiakan soal ini dariku.

"Tapi sakura-"

"Stt..jujurlah pada hatimu, Ino." ujarnya memotong kalimatku. Tiba-tiba senyumannya memudar. Ia mulai terbatuk-batuk dengan keras. Sasuke pun berlari keluar untuk memanggil suster. Menelepon keluarganya dan keluarga Sakura untuk segera datang ke rumah sakit. Beberapa saat kemudian dokter pun datang. Aku menjauh perlahan. Memberi akses untuk para perawat dan dokter yang menangani Sakura. Selang oksigen dipasangkan pada gadis itu. Ia benar-benar terlihat sangat menderita.

"Sakura.." gumamku. Sasuke merangkulku. Bahuku rasanya tak dapat berhenti bergetar. Aku benar-benar tak tega melihat Sakura dalam keadaan seperti itu. Aku hanya dapat berdiri di sudut ruangan bersama dengan Sasuke. Pemuda itu menatap Sakura dengan khawatir. Aku mengerti perasaannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu hingga akhirnya keluarga Sasuke dan Sakura pun tiba. Kami semua menunggu di luar ruangan sambil berdoa. Tak banyak yang dapat kulakukan. Otakku seperti tak dapat berfungsi dengan baik. Waktu terlewati dengan perasaan cemas. Hingga sosok berjas putih itu keluar dari ruangan. Kami semua menanti jawaban menenangkan terlontar dari mulutnya. Akan tetapi..

"Maaf, kami sudah berusaha semampu kami. Tetapi Tuhan punya rencana lain." Aku tak mengingat apapun lagi karena setelah mendengarnya, tubuhku terasa lemas, pandanganku menggelap dan pikiranku melayang entah kemana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menatap pantulan diriku di cermin. Pertunangan itu diundur 1 hari. Dan sekarang, inilah aku. Mengenakan gaun yang kurancang sendiri. Berdiri di depan cermin. Aku menatap kosong. Tak tahu harus berekspresi senang atau sedih. Walau aku sudah memaksa untuk membatalkan acara ini, pihak dari keluarga Sakura menolak. Mereka berikukuh harus terus melaksanakannya karena ini adalah permintaan terakhir gadis itu.

Aku tak pernah membayangkan bahwa diriku yang benar-benar berdiri di samping pemuda Uchiha ini. Dengan disaksikan oleh kerabat dekat saja, kami melaksanakan pertunangan ini. Membiarkan jari manisku dipasangkan cincin emas perak yang seharusnya menjadi milik Sakura. Bahkan di saat terakhirnya, ia tetap mementingkan diriku.

"Ino, aku mencintaimu," bisik Sasuke setelah memasangkan cincin di jariku. Aku tersenyum lembut. Ya, aku harus terus melihat dan berjalan ke depan. Melaksanakan lingkaran takdir yang telah tercipta untukku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke." Kini aku membiarkannya mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Membiarkan bibir itu menyentuh bibirku. Terasa lembut dan hangat. Aku merasakan kasih sayang di sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tak kusangka kelopak lain itu gugur_

_Menemaniku dalam kegelapan ini_

_Namun ia seakan terus bernyanyi_

_Memanggil angin untuk menari di dekat kami_

_Menghembuskan tubuhku_

_Membawaku menari di udara_

_Ia membiarkanku terbang tinggi ke awan_

_Sementara dirinya tetap terdiam dalam kegelapan_

_Menggantikanku sambil tersenyum tulus_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The end**

* * *

Maaf banget kalau masih ada typo!

Ini adalah fic oneshot terpanjang yang pernah saya buat! Cuma saya bingung banget untuk tema-nya. Nyelesainnya juga buru-buru. Jadi maaf banget kalau gaje atau tema-nya kurang berasa *sujud-sujud*

Mind to review? :3


End file.
